Electronic devices can include a variety of components that provide functionality to the devices. For example, some devices can include a proximity sensor. As another example, some devices can include a camera for capturing images (still images or video). As still another example, some devices can include circuitry or sensors for detecting how it being used, such as whether a face is close by so that the touch screen should be deactivated. The camera, sensors, or other circuitry can be incorporated in the electronic device using different approaches. In some cases, however, it may be desirable to mount or connect the camera, sensors, or other circuitry in a manner that enhances the reliability and precision of outputs provided by the camera, sensors or other circuitry.